Par le lapin en peluche de Mycroft
by ShemJawn
Summary: La dernière fois que je suis apparue en "tenue de combat", tu as immédiatement fermé les yeux en criant à l'atteinte pudique. Par contre, lorsque c'est ton cher ami Sherlock qui a failli se faire dénuder de son drap par son charmant frère, tu avais les mirettes grandes ouvertes...


Faites un petit détour sur la page Facebook « John's Red Pants of sex » )

Made by BA and AH (Bonnie et moaaa)

o

Tout a commencé *phrase clichée* sur Facebook, avec les résultats d'un test « Quel personnage de Sherlock êtes-vous ? ».

Je suis Sherlock (et Jimmy), Bonnie-danl'ciel ( ) est Irene. Ne me demandez pas comment c'est devenu une textfic, je n'en sais RIEN ! x)

o

Les commentaires des auteures sont en _italique _et j'ai mis les signatures en **gras**, j'espère que ce sera lisible.

Je ne garantis pas la qualité, c'est un délire avant tout u.u

* * *

(Intro avec nos pseudos respectifs) :

o

**Bonnie :** Je suis choquée, d'après eux je serais La Femme... Pff, portnawak ce test.

**Jimmy :** N'empêche ce serait marrant de se voir IRL si je suis Sherlock et toi Irene ! :3

o

Je viendrais juste avec un drap. **SH**

Je viendrais alors en "tenue de combat". **Dominatrix**

Si c'est une fille, pourquoi pas Harriet ? **JW**

? **SH**

Le bébé. **JW**

Hamish ou Harriet. Tout sauf James évidemment.** JW**

Pourquoi pas James ? Et Hamish EST un dérivé de James tu sais... Tu vois que nous avons des points communs chien-chien ! **JM**

Je ne voyais pas les choses aussi loin mais je préfère James. **SH**

... Sherlock. On ne donne pas le prénom d'un psychopathe à son hypothétique fils. **JW**

Qui a dit que j'aurais un... enfant ?! **SH**

La Femme. Toi. Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock, connais tu au moins la définition du mot "drague" ? Parce que c'est typiquement ce qu'elle est en train de faire sur toi et tu mors à l'hameçon comme un collégien bourré d'hormones. **JW**

Jaloux. **Dominatrix**

Exactement ! Cela dit, John, il semble que tu ne manques pas de rencarts. **SH**

Qui était la dernière ? Sarah ? Mary ? **SH**

Elle s'appelait Amélia et c'était il y a plus de trois mois ! ... La faute à qui si les femmes de Londres me fuient ?! **JW**

Et puis de qui serais-je jaloux ? De toi, Sherlock ? Ne rêvez pas Irène, vous paraissez tellement le faire réagir "en tant qu'homme" que je n'aurais pas le cœur à penser à vous autrement qu'avec une totale indifférence. Il faut bien qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? Et on ne peut décemment pas dire que les femmes courent après lui, vu la manière dont il s'adresse à elles... **JW**

Elles ont tort... **Dominatrix**

... John, comment veux-tu que je me dégourdisse les jambes en parlant à LA Femme ? **SH**

Eh bien en lui parlant, c'est plutôt la main droite que tu vas dégourdir, mais si vous continuez sur cette voie-là, il y aura bien un moment où tu finiras par te "dégourdir les jambes"... Pourquoi tant de majuscules à LA Femme ? **JW**

Ne cherche pas plus loin, Johnny Boy, il est trop... "prude" pour comprendre. **JM**

Sheshe, je peux t'apprendre quand tu veux ! Tu sais où me trouver... **JM**

Ou plutôt, je sais où ne pas aller. **SH**

En revanche, John aura peut-être besoin d'un coup de mains, sans mauvais jeu de mots. **SH**

Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Gay. Et puis Moriarty ? Franchement, vous savez ce qui se dit. Tout le monde sait pourquoi certaines personnes se tournent vers le mal. Deux possibilités : soit c'était son père, soit la sienne est toute petite. Quitte à changer de bord après trente ans d'hétérosexualité, autant le faire avec quelqu'un qui... en as les moyens. **JW**

Tu as un colocataire il me semble... Bien que cela ne me plaise pas. **Dominatrix**

John... Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier ? **SH**

Pas spécialement, non. Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? Et puis, les hommes célibataires de mon entourage ne sont pas de... ce bord-là. A part Greg, mais nous savons tous deux que ton frère n'apprécierait pas. Quand à votre remarque, Irène, Sherlock est marié à son travail, il me semble. Cela le classe donc... "hors-catégorie". **JW**

Marié à mon travail ? Mais qui a dit ça, c'est ridicule ? **SH**

C'est étrange comme j'arrive à apercevoir votre mine désespérée par ce fait, John. Sherlock est à moi, vous devriez le savoir. Son travail ? C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! **Dominatrix**

TU as dit ça le jour de notre rencontre ! **JW**

Je ne suis sûrement pas hors catégorie ! **SH**

Alors informe les pauvres gens et dis-nous dans laquelle tu te places ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu tourner le regard pour qui que ce soit, hommes, femmes, chiens ou chats... A part Môôôssieur Moriarty et Mâdââââme Adler, je ne vois pas. **JW**

Chiens ou chats ? Tu confonds avec Mycroft, non ? **SH**

Change de sujet, je ne dirais rien. Et puis ce n'est pas gentil pour l'inspecteur. **JW**

Et quand à mon orientation John, je te laisse à tes déductions... **SH**

Sherlock, te connaissant, tu sais déjà à quelles déductions je vais arriver avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Donc épargne-moi des réflexions inutiles et arrête de faire ton sociopathe effarouché. Tu es pansexuel ? Pour ce que le monde s'en fout ! **JW**

Si tu tiens tant que ça à me coller une étiquette, je suis... Gay. **SH** _(Ça fait hyper OOC !)_

Ah. Ça m'étonnerait qu'Irène apprécie. Moriarty par contre... **JW** _(Oui, je confirme. C'est de l'OOC pur-sang.)_

Je le savais ! **MycroftTheBritishGovernmentHolmes**

Je le savais ! **GL**

Je le savais ! **Miss Hudson**

Je le savais ! **SD**

Je le savais ! **Anderson**

Non... :( **MollyKittyHooper**

A qui le dites-vous... **Dominatrix**

Je le savais, il est à moi ! 8D **JM**

D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus de caleçons, j'ai emprunté le tien. Tu sais, le rouge. **SH**

Le rapport entre ça et le fait que tu sois gay ? Non, ne dis rien. Je ne veux PAS savoir. Et puis tu étais obligé de prendre le rouge ? C'est mon préféré... la prochaine fois que je manque de chemises, je t'emprunterai la violette. **JW**

STOP ! Ailleurs, les querelles de vieux couples ! **MycroftTheBritishGovernmentHolme**s

Oh, moi j'aime bien, ils ont arrêté Plus Belle La Vie à la télé... **JM** _(OOC, le retour)_

Vous aussi vous regardez Plus Belle La Vie ?! **JW**

Il faut bien se détendre entre deux attentats... **JM**

Vous baisez dans mon estime, Jim. **SH**

Tu me caches des choses Sherlock... **JW**

Tu veux les voir ? **SH** _(OOC mais rien à battre)_

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! **JM**

Mon dieu... **JW**

Oui ? Qui y'a t-il, John ? **Tenth Doctor**

Rien, rien du tout... Je voulais dire : Mon caleçon... **JW**

... Tu as pris ma chemise. Pire, tu as lavé ma chemise. PIRE, tu as lavé ma chemise FETICHE à 90° alors qu'elle ne supporte que les machines à froid ! Alors oui, j'ai caché ton caleçon. **SH**

Et puis c'était une faute de frappe. Vous bais*s*ez dans mon estime, Jim. **SH**

Une faute de frappe ? Vraiment ? **Dominatrix**

Mais Moriarty avait renversé son Earl Grey dessus, il fallait bien que je la lave ! Et puis c'est mon caleçon préféré... **JW**

Pourrais-je savoir de quelle manière ma chemise violette s'est-elle retrouvée en compagnie - aussi charmante soit elle - du thé de Moriarty, et par extension de Moriarty lui-même, et surtout SANS MOI DEDANS ? **SH**

Je te remercie cela dit de cette délicate intention. Ratée. Et inutile. **SH**

Et bien hier, alors que tu étais sur une affaire, j'ai voulu me faire un thé pour me réveiller. Comme d'habitude, Moriarty est arrivé à l'improviste et s'est servi une tasse... Qu'il a -malencontreusement- renversé sur ta chemise, et un de tes caleçons, par la même occasion. **JW**

Et ne me demandes pas comment il a su que j'étais en caleçon à 11h30 ! **JW**

Oui John, mais ça n'explique toujours pas la raison de la présence d'une de mes chemises et d'un de mes caleçon aux côtés de ce thé, de Moriarty et des tiens. Vous faites salon dans ma chambre maintenant ? **SH**

En même temps, qu'est-ce que tu fichais en caleçon à onze heure trente ? Tu t'es levé à huit heures ! **SH**

Je te rappelle que je suis un célibataire au chômage, pas un détective consultant, par conséquent, je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller si je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir. **JW**

Et on a bu le thé dans le salon, pas dans ta chambre ! **JW**

De plus, je te signale qu'il n'a jamais demandé la permission de venir boire une tasse. **JW**

Si ! Mais vous n'étiez pas là. **JM**

John, tu deviens aussi bête qu'Anderson. Je te demande ce que vous FAISIEZ À CÔTÉ D'UNE DE MES CHEMISES ET D'UN DE MES CALEÇONS, QUI N'ONT PAS POUR HABITUDE DE SE TROUVER DANS LE SALON ! **SH**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! J'ai pris les premiers vêtements que j'ai trouvé et je suis allé dans le salon, c'est tout ! **JW**

Suis-je obligé de préciser que Moriarty n'était pas censé me voir en caleçon ? **JW**

Suis- je obligé de préciser que tu n'es pas censé porter un de mes caleçons ? Et après tu te plains qu'il y ai des rumeurs... **SH**

Ne vous inquiétez pas Johnny Boy, ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Beuah. Du tout même. **JM**

HEY ! **JW**

Mais j'aime bien tes caleçons, moi. Et puis il y aura TOUJOURS des rumeurs, il n'y a qu'à regarder Angelo. **JW**

L'art du compliment, par John H. Watson. **Dominatrix**

Elle se moque de moi, Sherlock ?! **JW**

Tu crois ? **SH**

Pfff... Et si on arrêtait de parler de vêtements, c'est vraiment ridicule ; Surtout qu'Adler n'en a pas, de vêtements !** JW**

Aux dernières nouvelles ça ne gêne que toi ! **Dominatrix**

J'étais sûr que vous réagiriez ! Et je ne suis pas gêné ! **JW**

Non, mais la dernière fois que je vous suis apparue en "tenue de combat", tu as immédiatement fermé les yeux en criant à l'atteinte pudique. Par contre, lorsque c'est ton cher ami Sherlock qui a failli se faire dénuder de son drap par son charmant frère (et ne me demandez pas comment je le sais), tu avais les mirettes grandes ouvertes... Après, moi je dis ça, je dis rien. **Dominatrix**

Ça a duré une fraction de seconde, contrairement à votre apparition en "tenue de combat"... **JW**

Hum, après réflexion, ce n'était pas vraiment une tête choquée que tu as affiché quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien de plus que mon drap. Mais plutôt... Eh, je vous laisse déduire par vous-même. Irène a raison... et moi je dis ça, je dis rien.** SH** _(OOC, non ?)_

Comment je peux le savoir, c'est mon visage ! **JW**

Oui, mais c'est dans ta tête que cela se passe. Je pourrais te dire que je ne suis pas mentaliste, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors ASSUME. **SH** _(Ça vire en pré-slash là, nan ? Il est temps que ça se termine X.X)_

J'assume ! (Et je veux qu'on ba*se !) **JW** _(Ouais, faut qu'on arrête là x)_

Hey ! Sherlock je te jure sur tout ce que tu veux que ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça ! Jim, où est donc l'intérêt de hacker mon compte ? Il n'y a rien dessus. Vous me prenez pour le dernier des idiots ? Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce... d'Anderson. **JW**

\+ 1. **Dominatrix**

Mais, Holmes faisait bien référence à quelque chose, non ? Que se passe-t-il donc dans la tête de monsieur Watson pour que monsieur Holmes soit aussi... Campé sur ses positions ? **Dominatrix**

Mais il ne se passe rien du tout ! **JW**

Arrêtez d'insinuer que j'aime Sherlock ! **JW**

Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme. **Dominatrix**

Nous l'affirmons tous, en fait. **GL**

Pas besoin de hacker ton compte chien-chien, ton mot de passe était si... Prévisible. Mais le mérite ne me reviens pas, c'est miss Adler qui me l'a donné. Oh, et puis + 1. **JM**

Comment avez-vous trouvé "Red Pants of sex" ?! **JW**

Je m'ennuyais, il s'ennuyait, elle s'ennuyait... alors on a voulu faire une blague. La seule personne à qui faire une blague ? Toi. Tu devrais être flatté, John. **SH** _(Dans ma tête, son code c'était "Sherlocked"... Mais le tiens est beaucoup mieux x) !)_

Bref, je te retourne la question. Pourquoi, à chaque rencart, tu t'arranges pour porter ce fameux caleçon rouge ? Et pourquoi passes-tu des heures devant ton miroir à défiler avec, comme une gamine de 13 ans ?! Et pourquoi, au nom du lapin en peluche de Mycroft, es-tu persuadé d'être sexy dedans ? Tu aurais au moins pu me demander mon avis, n'est-ce pas ce que font les "amis" ? **SH**

**John Hamish Watson a quitté la conversation.**

**2 j'aime de Dominatrix et JM**


End file.
